The woman in the shadow
by meliecom
Summary: Un autre one-shot post-épisode, sur le 4x13: Fire in the ice, inspiré par l'épisode d'hier ! Là c'est vrai que ce n'est qu'un petit quelque chose... Mais attention au spoiler tout de même !


_Je vous ai dit que récemment, je m'ennuyais un peu en classe de maths ?? En fait, c'est parce que j'ai tout fini ce que j'ai à faire jusqu'à vendredi après-midi, alors cet après-midi, j'ai écrit un petit quelque chose ! Inspiré par l'épisode d'hier, c'est toutefois un One-Shot, Post-Episode pour le 4x13, « Fire in the Ice » et écrit d'un point de vue… Et bien, vous le saurez bien assez tôt ! ^^_

_Évidemment spoiler pour cet épisode… :P_

_Oh et, même si je ne touche aucun argent pour l'écriture de ces histoires, même si je n'ai aucuns droits sur tout ça… Ce qui est écrit a très bien pu se passer quand même… Derrière la caméra… :P Donc… Même si rien ne m'appartient, c'est plaisant de savoir que tout pourrait être réel !_

_Ohh… Et il y a une phrase qui marchait trop bien pour cette fic… Qui n'est pas de moi… En fait, j'avais prédit que cette phrase se ferait dire avant qu'elle ne se fasse dire, mais quand même, ce n'est pas totalement de moi… Bonne chance pour la trouver !_

_Bon, j'arrête __de dire des conneries et je vous laisse lire maintenant !_

* * *

The woman in the shadows…

J'arrêtai finalement ma voiture dans le stationnement intérieur du Jeffersonian et retirai les clés du contact. L'enquête était bouclée, Booth avait été innocenté et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Je passai les portes vitrées en me demandant ce que j'allais trouver à l'intérieur. J'eus la réponse à cette question quelques secondes plus tard. Angela se dirigeait vers son bureau et je la saluai de la main, elle me rendit mon geste avant de faire demi-tour pour venir me voir.

- Agent Perrota, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Me demanda-t-elle se plaçant les mains sur les hanches.

- Je cherchais l'agent Booth, vous ne sauriez pas où il est par hasard ? Lui demandai-je en essayant d'adopter un ton indifférent.

- Il doit être avec Brennan, ces deux là ne se quittent plus ces temps-ci, je crois qu'elle a vraiment eu peur pour lui plus tôt, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je fronçai les sourcils en essayant de trouver la signification de ce que venait de me dire Angela. Je savais qu'il y avait de forts liens entre l'agent Booth et le reste de son équipe, comme ils me l'avaient fait remarquer « Ils étaient l'équipe de Booth ». Mais ce dernier m'avait affirmé plus tôt que le Dre. Brennan et lui n'étaient que partenaires, c'était justement lors de ce même moment que je m'étais même fait la remarque qu'il me draguait.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Lui demandai-je finalement.

- Tout le monde le sait voyons, vous n'avez pas vu ce qui se passe entre eux ? Il faudrait être aveugle pour ça ! Me dit-elle d'un air étonné.

- Et bien, j'ai effectivement remarqué une forte complicité et une connexion plus étroite que celle habituellement établie entre deux partenaires, mais Booth m'a affirmé qu'ils n'ét…

-… ait que partenaires ? M'interrompit-elle.

Je haussai les sourcils devant son ton sarcastique.

- Ils nous sortent la même chose depuis trois ans, m'expliqua-t-elle en levant les eux au ciel.

- Et d'après-vous c'est faux ? Demandai-je.

- Agent Perrota, je suis désolée de devoir vous l'annoncer ainsi, mais si vous envisagiez de sortir avec Booth, votre chien est mort. Malgré tout ce qu'ils disent, Brennan et lui sont plus que partenaires. C'est la raison pour laquelle aucun petit ami, ou petite amie, n'a pas pu rester bien longtemps. Depuis Cam et Sully il y a deux ans, il n'y a pas eu personne de sérieux dans leur vie sentimentale. Sweets m'a dit que c'était un genre de relation de substitution, mais je crois que c'est plus que ça, m'expliqua-t-elle en parlant beaucoup trop vite à mon goût.

Je la regardai abasourdie.

- Mlle. Monténégro, je comprends ce que vous essayez de faire, ce que vous essayez de m'expliquer, mais Booth est capable de faire ses propres décisions, lui dis-je un peu plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais vous ferez attention, ajouta-t-elle avant de continuer devant mon air contrit. - Brennan m'a dit qu'ils iraient probablement patiner, me dit-elle avant de se retourner.

- Merci, lui dis-je avant de me retourner à mon tour.

- Oh et Agent Perrota ?

- Oui ?

- Bonne chance ! Vous allez en avoir besoin, si vous voulez-vous mettre entre ces deux là ! Me lança-t-elle avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Je ressortis à l'extérieur tout en me demandant si le commentaire qu'Angela venait de me faire était positif pour moi, ou si elle espérait que Booth et Brennan terminent ensembles. Chassant ces idées de ma tête, j'entrai dans ma voiture avant de démarrer et de me diriger vers l'aréna. J'avais décidé que j'irais voir le dre. Brennan et que je lui dirais que j'allais prendre soin de son partenaire, qu'elle pouvait y aller, qu'elle pouvait aller se reposer.

Je garai ma voiture près du véhicule de Booth avant de me diriger à l'intérieur. À l'exception des lumières de la patinoire, toutes les autres étaient éteintes. Je m'approchai de la glace discrètement afin qu'ils ne me voient pas aussitôt.

J'étais toutefois assez près pour pouvoir les regarder à partir de mon petit coin d'ombre sans me faire remarquer. Brennan avait un peu de difficulté à patiner, et elle était tombée durement. Aussitôt, Booth accouru à ses côtés et l'aida à se relever avant de lui prendre le bras, tout naturellement et ils continuèrent à patiner.

D'où j'étais, il m'était impossible de comprendre toute la conversation, mais je pouvais toutefois en saisir quelques parties… J'avais entendu que Brennan pensait que j'aimais travailler avec eux, mais qu'elle ne voulait travailler qu'avec Booth. Et maintenant, elle était en train de l'agacer, et lui, il ne faisait que sourire niaisement. Je commençais à mieux comprendre ce qu'Angela m'avait dit. Ils continuèrent, et j'eus l'impression que Booth avait retrouvé son sérieux et il avait le regard plus triste cette fois. Ils s'approchaient de moi et j'entendis leur conversation plus clairement.

- Je ne connais pas ton vieux, ton père, mais je sais que tu es est un très, très bon homme, entendis-je Brennan lui avouer tout en passant son bras au complet dans celui de son partenaire, se rapprochant encore plus de lui.

Leurs regards restèrent accrochés, et je pus voir qu'à l'instar de seulement ses yeux qui scintillaient quand il était avec moi; quand il était avec elle, c'était son visage tout entier qui rayonnait. Mon attention fut de nouveau captée par leur conversation lorsque j'entendis mon nom.

- Tu sais quoi ? Oublie l'agent Perrota, parce que rien ne va jamais changer entre moi et toi, lui dit-il avec ce petit sourire qui suffirait à faire fondre n'importe qu'elle fille.

Hum, comme elle me l'avait dit, je commençais à croire que mon chien était mort… Je les regardai s'éloigner lentement de moi, toujours accroché l'un à l'autre et j'entendis Brennan expliquer quelque chose sur le fait que tout change, que rien ne dure pour toujours.

- Non, ce n'est pas « Tout » qui change Bones, certaines choses restent toujours les mêmes, dit-il en prenant de la vitesse.

- Attention ! Tu vas me faire tomber ! Elle lui lança alors qu'il les faisait accélérer encore plus.

- Je ne vais jamais te laisser tomber, je serai toujours là, lui répondit-il.

Je baissai la tête et reculai lentement avant de me retourner. Je ressortis de l'aréna et débarrai la porte de ma voiture avant e m'installer derrière le volant. Je mis le contact et m'engageai sur la route.

Cette fois, j'avais définitivement compris ce que m'avait expliqué Angela un peu plus tôt. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux était beaucoup plus qu'un simple partenariat. Je n'avais moi-même jamais eu une telle connexion avec un collègue de travail. Je ne pouvais même pas dire si j'avais déjà eu quelqu'un, n'importe qui, me regarder de la manière dont il la regardait.

Je conduisis sans me presser, appréciant la douceur de cette nuit d'hiver et c'est alors que je compris toute la complexité de leur relation.

En fait, les deux personnes qui ne savaient pas que Booth aimait Brennan et que Brennan aimait Booth, étaient, Booth et Brenan…

Ironique quand même !!

* * *

_Et voilà ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé de ce changement de POV !_


End file.
